


domesticated animals

by glasscreature



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Biting, Eye Contact, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasscreature/pseuds/glasscreature
Summary: what if will didn't push hannibal off the cliff and kissed him instead?short lil thing.





	domesticated animals

"this is all i ever wanted for you."

Hannibal stares into Will's eyes with what can only be called admiration. Will is panting from exertion, heart pounding in his throat. He stares right back and Will hate eye contact, detests it, but Hannibal's eyes feel so much less than human. 

"it's beautiful."

In his heart, Will knows this was the only way it could have ended. Death. Blood. Rebirth. His veins are surging with adrenaline and the quiet power that only death brings is here in both of them. He stares for what feels like an eternity before he is lunging toward Hannibal. He wants to devour him whole. Their teeth clash as they kiss, and the taste of iron is hot on his tongue, on Hannibal's dark red lips. Hannibal shoves his tongue into Will's mouth, with force, and this is not kissing, this is fighting. Will bites Hannibal's lip, hard, and both their blood and the dragon's mix on their fighting tongues. Hannibal breaks away, panting harder than he was before. 

"i should dress our wounds."

Will nods, still in a trance, and he looks over the cliff, once more, before finally moving.  
\----  
They limp into the house, and Hannibal instructs Will to lie on the couch while Hannibal gets supplies. After a few moments, Hannibal reappears with a sizable first aid kit. He has already bandaged his lower stomach where the bullet hit him. Will makes a gurgling noise when he sees him appear. Hannibal shushes him.  
"i'm very lucky, the bullet didn't hit my large intestine. but, I am going to need to stay off of food for at least 3 days. we can think about it later. i need to dress your wounds."  
Will nods his agreement and stares at Hannibal with a blank stare. "i'm afraid you're going to have to take off your shirt so i can see where he hit you." Will grunts as a reply and unbuttons his shirt with effort. He feels embarrassed being shirtless in front of a serial killer but he supposes it's a bit late for that. Hannibal looks at his chest and arms with clinical distaste, disinfecting and bandaging. Hannibal's fingers linger on the mark that he made, the smile, only for a second before drifting up to Will's face. He clucks his tongue at the deep stab wound in Will's cheek. 

"this shy boy did quite a job on you." Will clenches his teeth while Hannibal probes.  
"i didn't know he was going to come for me first."  
Hannibal dabs some rubbing alcohol on his cheek, and Will hisses a little from the pain.  
"i know. i'm going to have to stitch this up."  
Will closed his eyes in agreement, and heard items shuffling around in the first aid kit. He is tense, waiting for the first stitch and jumps a little when he feels the needle pierce his skin. It does not hurt as much as he expected, with Hannibal's expert fingers weaving in and out of his skin. He hears the snip of a thread and opens his eyes, to see Hannibal kneeling over him, inspecting the job he's done. He brings his hand up to his face to feel four small stitches under his cheekbone. "i'm afraid you won't be quite as pretty as before, my dear will." Will chokes out a laugh, and sits up on the couch. Hannibal hands him an aspirin in silence, and he swallows it dry. He looks at his shirt to put back on, but its stains remind him of the night's earlier...activities. Nevermind, then. 

"do you need any help?"  
Will's voice is rougher than he remembers. Hannibal looks at Will like he is a curious science experiment.  
"there are a few cuts on my chest, mostly superficial."  
"i'll disinfect them and bandage them."  
Will is nothing if not grateful. Hannibal takes off his shirt, and even though he is half-naked he still exudes cool confidence. Will tries not to let it grate on him. Hannibal sits down on the floor, legs out in front of him, hands leaning back to support him. Despite his bleeding abdomen, he looks regal as usual. Will sighs, then gets to work. His hands callused from fishing are rough on Hannibal's smooth skin. "He probably has a regiment," Will thinks with spite before rubbing alcohol on a cut and applying a band-aid. He changes out Hannibal's bandage for good measure, since it's been an hour since he first began. The bleeding has slowed, and now the wet redneness only creeps through the white bandage. 

"do you have any spare clothes?" Will asks, gesturing to their discarded ones.  
"yes. let me fetch them."  
Hannibal gets a change for both Will and himself and they both change. Will comes out of one of the guest bedrooms to see Hannibal looking out onto the deck where the Red Dragon lays, slain. Then he remember the last two hours. Kissing Hannibal on the cliff. Probably just crossed wires- adrenaline becomes arousal. That's not any better. He did NOT enjoy killing Francis Dolarhyde.

"i can hear you thinking from all the way over here." Will looks up to see Hannibal staring out to where the red dragon lies, slain.  
"the cops will be here in at least ten minutes, if not sooner." Will says, with a blunt force behind his words. Hannibal regards him like he is trying to look straight into Will's head.  
"yes, i suppose they will be. and where will you be, good will?" Hannibal rounds the kitchen island and stands opposite of him, staring.  
"i could say you kidnapped me. forced me to help you kill him." Will replies.  
"you could. but then why am i alive?" Jack knows Will would never let Hannibal go alive. Will hates Hannibal being right. They sit in silence for a few more seconds as Will mulls it over.  
"well, you've already got a plan. i'm sure of that. so then why are you still here? if you were going to leave, you would have done it already."  
He glances up at Hannibal, who has a small smile tugging on his lips. Pride.  
"so what are you waiting for..."

As Will's face bloomed with realization, the smile grew on Hannibal's. The expression he wore was almost cat-like, a predator about to pounce. No, no, this is all wrong - Hannibal is a death wish. He is the center of hell in Dante's inferno. He is fucking Satan himself. And Will had killed because of him, by god. Will exhales and looks up to return Hannibal's death stare. "no." And he turns towards the door. And he leaves.

\----- 

 

Except he doesn't, because as soon as he steps 5 feet away, Hannibal is on him. Hand around his windpipe, he slams Will into the wall. Will struggles, his breaths growing short and labored. Will fights against him for a second, before his eyes glint and he sinks his nails hard into the meat of Hannibal's hands. It's enough for Hannibal to lose his grip on Will for a second. He lunges, biting into the inviting crevice of where his shoulder meets his neck. Hannibal yelps, and grabs Will's wrists, pinning him to the wall. Will tries to break them away, but he's too weak to escape Hannibal's grip. And he's pushing against him, but something must be very wrong in his brain. Because instead of kicking Hannibal like he should, he bites the bottom of his lip, shoving his tongue in. Hannibal's eyes widen for a moment and Will uses his surprise to shove his leg between Hannibal's. Eyes fluttering closed for a second, Will headbutts Hannibal, wrenching lose his own wrists. Will ducks under Hannibal and flips their position, pinning Hannibal's wrists. His eyes are low and dark as he pants like an animal. "why, will, I could never get bored of you," Hannibal says with a maniacal look to his face, before exhaling and dropping his head.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this is super short but its my version of a fixit. i know im literally the worst at making more than one chapter to things but tell me if you like and i might make more!


End file.
